


no bother, please do.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Head Cannon, M/M, Maybe fluff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, is this actually fluff, is this fluff, it all makes sense now, man love if you squint, t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: why wasn't chibs juice's sponsor, you ask?gather round children.





	no bother, please do.

Chibs had been picking his fingers mindlessly. It wasn't common for him to not be at full attention during a club meeting, but he was starring absently at the wall behind Jax's head as he was speaking. He was still a little confused but waiting for the end of the meeting to ask his VP for some insight.

It was a meeting that had been called specifically for prospects and Chibs was full on ready to speak his part on behalf of Juice. His opportunity never came though. When Clay had turned the meeting over to discuss new prospects, Chibs had paused, mouth poised to say "Aye" at the request, and Jax all but flung himself across that table to vouch for the young biker. Chibs was thrown off, but he knew better than to challenge it. He couldn't catch Jackie's eye for a reassuring look, so he let him finish his introduction and bid.

He gestured to Juice, who was standing against the far wall, arms folded sternly across his chest but eyes sheepishly darting from face to face. Juice looked like a kid who had finally gotten into a bar with a fake ID. He couldn't stop looking around, smile splitting his face in half, eyes dilated to soak in as much as the scene as he could to tell his friends about later. He was permanently tanned, white shirt thin and showing an impressively toned body beneath it. His upper body was particularly hard to not look at, collarbones sharp and defined over a well-pumped chest. Chibs felt a tightness in his belly that he wrote off as jealousy. It was no secret that the Scot had treated his body like a dumping ground for most of his life, fueling it with cigarettes and whiskey, with the occasional day-old burger to keep him going. Maybe he was self-conscious of yet another young buck in the mix. He smiled smugly to himself though- beer gut or not, the crows knew who had the biggest cock in the clubhouse. 

He snapped out of it.

"That's all then fellas." Clay said, knocking the gavel lightly on the carved table between them all, signaling the end of church.

They all exited, going separate directions to continue their nights. Chibs went outside to find Jax on the picnic table, smoking a cigarette. He jumped up on the bench next to him, fishing a pack of smokes out of his jacket and lighting it, the warmth of the nicotine calming his nerves. He was backpedaling the last few weeks at the club: had he done something that would warrant him losing his position as a sponsor? Had he fallen out of favor with Jax? His reputation and his loyalty was something that he was known for throughout all charters, and he could not stand to think that his actions had lead others to believe otherwise. The doubt and worry must have been written all over his face, because Jax gripped him soundly with one arm, pulling him into a side-hug.

"It's alright man."

"What happened to my prospect? Though' you wanted me to take the boy under my wing here."

Jax blew out a long exhale, smoke hanging between them thickly in the cold night air. He brought the cigarette back up to his lips, cupping his hand around it boyishly, then dragging on it again before he finally decided how he wanted to breech the subject.

"Couldn't let you do it brother, not with how you've been looking at him."

Chibs stopped mid-drag, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

"And how's tha' then, Jackie?"

He turned to face Jax, who was smiling like a Joker card, his smirk cocked to one side, perfect teeth hiding absolutely nothing behind them. 

He smiled at the old man, "Like a snack, Chibbie. Like he's a motherfuckin' snack."

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "clavicle" by alkaline trio.
> 
> i've been on top of the world since about six months ago, marking the first time i laid eyes on you.  
> i lost all train of thought as i entered the room.  
> i saw what looked like really good food, then i saw you and so did you.  
> i wanna wake up naked next to you, kissing the curve in your clavicle. kissing your clavicle. 
> 
> i've been on top of the world since about 1 week ago, marking a time when i was drunk enough to talk to you. i lost all train of thought as your eyes met mine. told you i thought you were gorgeous. you gave me your phone number, i gave you mine. before you left i said that you can bet i'll be bothering you soon. you said, "no bother, please do."


End file.
